


in the galaxies and all the history books

by biochemprincess



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Post-Season/Series 04, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biochemprincess/pseuds/biochemprincess
Summary: There are bad omen and there are bad omen and then --- then there's this.





	in the galaxies and all the history books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eorlingas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eorlingas/gifts), [sleeplessmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessmiles/gifts).



> title from 'another life' by ingrid michaelson. some people, *cough* sam and sarah, are bad influence. it's not the godmother fic, sorry.

There are bad omen and there are _bad_ omen and then --- then there's _this._

They used to have a black cat when she was younger, when her mother had still been alive all those years ago, with fur so dark you could only see green eyes glow in the night. And she had accidentally broken mirrors and run through under ladders and nothing ever happened.

(Cassie chooses to willingly overlook anything that has ever happened in the years that followed, the time travel shenanigans and the blood she has spilled in another life and the lives she couldn't save, the lives she sometimes didn't want to save.

The black cat left shortly after her mother's death.)

"Maybe you should take it down a notch, there's a radar down the road," Cole says, pointing towards the bridge. Of course he's right. Cassie brakes, but it's not gentle or careful, the whole car almost makes a jump forward, before she reigns it under control again.

Usually she's the better driver, which means usually she's the one driving through the streets of New York. Even after over two years, Cole's driving style could be best described as 'Mad Max: Fury Road'; reckless and maddening at times. You can take the man out of the apocalypse, but you can't take the apocalypse out of the man.

Cassie regrets rejecting his offer to drive them home _now_.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, right?"

She shakes her head, but doesn't take her eyes off the road. She has to concentrate, even though her head hurts from the unsteady weather and she's feeling far too warm. The cereals she had for breakfast are sitting in her stomach like a solid rock. The bandage in the crook of her elbow chafes against the inside of her leather jacket and she just wants to rip it off.

"It's just an expected date, and it's not set in stone. The chances are about one in 25," Cassie says automatically. Reciting the knowledge from med school helps to keep it real.

A warm hand wraps around the one she has on the gear shift and her heart skips a beat. _Still. Always._ Cassie turns towards him for a moment only. Cole's eyes don't waver from her face, a quiet wonder in his eyes. He's smiling at her, their hands linked together. With her thumb she can stroke over the silver band on his ring finger. 

"It will be okay," he says calmly. "We have us, we have now."

She nods, turns on the blinker and heads closer to their home. Sometimes it's the only place she feels safe. When it's just the two of them alone together and it appears as if they are the only people in the world.

The story goes like this, they've tried for a baby for a while now, because the first time, 1959, it had just happened. Not on purpose, not really, but so much wanted, infused with so much hope and happiness the memories still make her pause during the middle of an ordinary day.

(This time around it didn't work just this fast.)

The story goes like this, it's been over two years since they reset the timeline and it's 2016 and it's the Chinese Year of the Monkey and she's pregnant with a baby that's due on December 12th and she definitely allowed to freak out more than just a little. It's only fair, she deserves it.

(It's not Christmas and there's no card telling him he'll be a dad. But she pees on three different pregnancy tests and puts them all on the breakfast table before he wakes up, because hygiene is overrated after you've lived in a post-apocalyptic world and they've done a lot worse stuff on that table. Later she cries into his shoulder and they hold each other upright until they both feel safe to stand on their own again.)

Cassie's always been a scientist first and foremost, she wants reason and logic, an explanation. Lucky charms and superstition are for people who can afford it, certainly not her. But there's Occam's razor and what if the simplest solution is the little signs mocking her for memories filling her mind to the brim when her body has never experience them.

Time has given her Cole, she's sure time can pull some other nasty tricks.

Maybe they've got to take it as sign that this Athan, that this _is him_ and he's going to be theirs again and they've got another chance at being a family. Or maybe she's reading to much into something out of nothing.

They don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet. She isn't even past week 12, the magical line of a securer pregnancy. It is everything and it is nothing and she's so damn scared. Of losing something her hands remember holding when the action _never_ happened, a phantom limb of motherhood. Of once again becoming a mother but never being anybody's Mum.

They have spent so many years and tries and resets of solving a puzzle spanning centuries and she doesn't want to be looking out for clues anymore.

"We are having a baby," she says through the haze of uncertainty and the words finally sink in, the situation catching up on her. Because this is real. Cole's hand in hers and the breath she's trying to catch and the baby growing inside her.

None of it is a figment of her imagination.

And there's no Army and no time machine to take this away from her this time. She'll be looking over her shoulder anyway. It's their curse she thinks, their burden to carry, always expecting the worst in the most mundane situations.

They have won the battle and they've won the war and survived to tell the tale, to remember.

"We are," he answers in return. 

Maybe the signs have prepared them for this.

(He's born on December 13th, 12:12pm and it doesn't even matter. Because he's alive and in her arms and this time they get to keep their baby.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ mightyjemma.tumblr.com to cry about this beautiful couple with me. please let me know what you think about it <3


End file.
